The Fullmetal, Elemental and Light Alchemists
by aceman94
Summary: A Kingdom hearts, Fullmetal alchemist and Legend of Korra crossover! Sora and Korra become State alchemists and team up with Ed and Al to help them on their quest to find the Philosopher's stone. My second story. Hope you enjoy! ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Legend of Korra or Fullmetal alchemist. They all belong to their rightful owners at Square Enix and Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First use of Alchemy.

_Opening theme-Get off of my back by Bryan Adams._

_Sora, Korra and Ed stare into space at the edge of a hill top and then raise their hands up in the air revealing Sora and Korra's alchemy gloves and Ed's automail hand._

_Korra puts on her alchemy boots before walking out the door and scratching her shoulder._

_Soldiers surround our heroes before attacking but the three of them then clapped their hands together and then transmutated things to fight with Ed falling down, coming in for the attack._

"_Ah, Get off of my back! And into my gain"-Sora transmutated his Keyblade into a big Gunblade and starts swinging and shooting in mid-air.-"I think it's time you better face the fact,"-Sora gets ready to punch.-"Get off of my back!"-Sora punches the screen then fades to black._

"_Ah, if you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you knooow."-Ed and Al help Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, Mako and Bolin to find Sora and Korra._

"_Get off,"-Ed's face shows on screen.-"Get off,"-Then Korra's face comes next.-"Hey,"-Sora's face comes last._

_All three of them run together and spar with each other._

"_Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off,"-The story's title "The Fullmetal, Elemental and Light Alchemists!" appear in front of the screen.-"Get off of my back!" _

"Hey Guys! I wanna see a new world!" Sora was excited about traveling with all of his friends for the first time ever! "Okay Sora, just please calm down." Kairi pleaded to her not-so-secret crush as he couldn't seat still for at least one minute.

"We have to finish visiting this one first, okay, Sir McWeaky!" Riku sneered with laughter in his eyes cause he liked, no, loved picking on Sora. Strange friendship, I know. "Ggrrrhhhh! WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A WEAK SIGHTED OWL?!" "He didn't say that, Hyack!" As Goofy tried to calm Sora down, they bumped into two people wearing funny costumes. One was blond with golden eyes wearing a red long coat; the other was wearing a suit of armor. Sora felt some kind of kind light from the armored one. The blond one looked like he had an angry expression on his face, because he did! "Hey! Watch where you're going you spiky haired weakling!"

"Uh?"

"What are you looking at?"

"WHO ARE'RE CALLIN WEAK, SHORTY?!"

"WHO ARE'RE YOU CALLIN A SHORT BEAN SPROUT MIDGET?!"

"He didn't say that, brother." The tin man said as he put his hand on the blond one's shoulder. Kairi looked tiered and said to the blond with a tiered tone. "You should listen to your older brother; you need to control your temper. Same for you, Sora. You can't go around yelling at people who call you weak!" "Sorry, Kairi."

"HEY! WHAT DO MEAN "OLDER" BROTHER, HUH!?" The blond one burst out in rage at Kairi. Kairi stared at the blond all confused. "Um, him, of course." "I'M THE OLDER BROTHER! NOT HIM, ME!" "You know, pretending to be the oldest is not a feeling of a hero, it's a feeling of a jerk! Now, apologise to Sora, then your brother!" Then she turned to the armour to apologise. "I'm so sorry of Sora. And can you talk to your little brother to calm down, please?" The tin person said, with a child's voice. "It's ok and I'll try. But one thing, I'm not the oldest, it's him." Pointing to the short one. (Sorry Ed) All of them had shocked expressions on their faces until Sora broke the silence. "Huh? You mean that shorty?" "SHUT UP! YOU WANT ME TO USE MY ALCHEMY ON YOU?" "Al-what?"

The two looked confused with Sora's question then one of them asked. "How could you not know alchemy is?" "We're, um, not from around here. So, can you inform us about this "Alchemy" you speak of?" Riku said. "Sure, Ok." The kind hearted tin man said. "But first, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Alphonse Elric, The younger brother. But you can call me Al. This is my big brother, Edward Elric. Also known as, the Fullmetal alchemist." "Nice to meet you, Ed and Al. I'm Riku. This is Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy." Donald looked at the Elric brothers and examined them. "I don't think we can trust them!" "OH MY GOD! A DUCK JUST TALKED TO ME!"

Meanwhile…

"Hey, Korra. Where are we?" A boy in green said to the girl known as Korra. "I don't know, Bolin. But I think we might get some answers in that building over there." She said, pointing at the building that said on the sign, "State alchemist office." She called her two friends to come with her. "Come on, Bolin! Come on, Mako! Let's go!" Then ran to the building.

"(Sigh) Korra, there's just no stopping you, is there."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts/Legend of Korra/Fullmetal alchemist. They all belong to their owners; Nickelodeon and Square Enix. I also added a little bit of the FMA broken angel game train sequence in this story. Enjoy! ; P**

**P.S: This story is my inspiration of Fullmetal Kingdom: Disc 1 and my theme song is inspired by Zanpaktuo to the heart.**

**Last time: Sora and his friends bumped into the Elric brothers then asked about Alchemy meanwhile a woman named Korra called her friends, Mako and Bolin to know where they are. After a while of explaining, Sora and the others finally understand alchemy and the ways of this strange world.**

Chapter 2: First use of Alchemy part 2

"So that's alchemy, huh?" Sora wondered, "So cool!" Riku sighed while Kairi giggled as Sora looked amazed at the whole alchemy thing. Al scratched his metal head, "Hey, would you all like to come to HQ to help you find a place to stay while you find your way back home?" Kairi bowed, "Thank you! We'd love to!" "Yeah, we could be friends or something, right?" Ed looked at the spikey head then said, "Sure. Why not." "Cool! Just one condition, **don't call me weak! Ok?**" "**You don't call me short; I won't call you weak, Ok?**" The two glared at each other as Al tried to break them up. Donald looked at the building and asked, "Is that it there?" Ed stopped his glaring and turned to the duck. "Yep! That's it."

Inside HQ...

They walked down the halls, into the office, where they saw a woman in a blue uniform. She turned and stared at the newcomers, then spoke to Ed, "Fullmetal, you know the rules! No visitors allowed here!" "Come on, lieutenant Hawkeye, they just want to find a place to stay till they find a way to get back home. Can they here to see the Colonel, please?" Riza sighed as she unwillingly accepted them to stay for a while. "Ok, I'll inform the colonel that their here."

After a while…

Lieutenant Hawkeye came out of the doors to find the group sitting in the corner, waiting. She walked towards them to say the good news. "He said that he accepts." They all had smiles on their faces, as if all yelling out 'Yes'. "You! The spikey one." Sora looked up and said, "My name is Sora, ma'am. And yes?" "I want you to fetch that kettle over there and put boiling water in it." Sora then put his hand together and bowed. He went over to kettle then touched it and suddenly, a flash of light and sparks of blue electricity appeared and when they stopped, the kettle was boiling.

"…"

All were shocked, then Ed spoke, "Hey Sora, call me crazy, but I think you just used alchemy!" "But he didn't use a transmutation circle, brother" Riza looked closely at the boy then went back in to inform the colonel.

Riza then came out and told to come in that the colonel want to see them. They walked in to the colonel and listened. "Good evening, I am Colonel Roy Mustang and I have heard from my lieutenant that you, young lad, have the same alchemy powers as our newest alchemist and the Elric brothers."

Ed and Al looked at each other then asked, "Newest alchemist? I didn't know somebody joined." "You will see her in a minute. Now, as for you, Sora, I would like to recruit you as a state alchemist!" Sora wanted to be one! "YEAH! I do!" Riku put his hand on his friends shoulder. "Sora, think about this!" "Don't worry guys, I'll be fine. Really." "Ok." Then it was decided that Sora should become a state alchemist!

After a few months of training…

Sora came in the office wearing a coat like Ed's only brown with a Keyblade sign on the back. He had alchemy gloves like Roy's. Roy looked impressed then said, "Alright, Now that you're a state alchemist, your alchemist name will be the Light alchemist and you will be teamed up with the Elric brothers and you will be staying at lieutenant Hawkeye's home. You also will be taking care of your friends while they stay with Major Armstrong. Understood?" They saluted to the colonel, "YES SIR!" "Good! Also, I have another teammate for you. Welcome, Korra, the Elemental alchemist." A woman came in wearing the same coat but blue instead and with alchemy gloves and alchemy boots. The left glove's transmutation circle is blue, meaning water, the right glove's circle is red, meaning fire, the left boot's circle is green, meaning Earth and the right boot's circle is white, meaning air. She smiled at her new teammates and said, "Well, this will be fun! I can't wait to beat up the weakling and the shorty."

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN SO WEAK THEY CAN'T EVEN LIFT A PILLOW?!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN THE WORLD RECORD BREAKER FOR BEING SO SHORT?!"

"Oh, looks like I've hit a nerve for you two."

Ed had the maddest face on him, ever. "Shut up!" Sora agreed, "Yeah!"

As the three of them were at each other's throats, Roy told them that their first mission was in a small town filled with little black creatures, as Sora identified them as Heartless. He explained everything to them; about other worlds, the Heartless eating hearts, the Nobodies, the Keyblade and their quest to stop the Darkness. They then caught the train to the town and arrived to find anything there, much to their surprise; the town was deserted with nothing but empty houses.

A nearby phone rang and Ed picked it up and then hangs up, telling them that it was Roy saying that the town information they got was a week late so they had to come back.

On the train back, they were waiting for the train to get back to Central. Then the train slowed down a bit and then the speaker came on with an announcement; "Attention all passengers! This train is now under the control of the People's Easton revolution Front!" Al wondered, "People's Easton revolution Front? Sounds like a bunch of names cut and pasted together."

Two men came in, shouting, "Hey, who are you freaks?! Didn't you hear the announcement that this train is now under the control of the Easton Liberation Federation!" " I guess they changed their name since the announcement." Sora looked bored and huffed. Then he realised, "Hey wait, weren't we in a situation like this?" "Yeah, we were."

"Okay, take the goods from the lady and the armour; I'll take from the weakling and the shorty!" Sora and Ed had anime anger marks then said, **"What did you call me?!" "Who are you calling 'shorty'?!" **"Ha! You! Who else is there? Weak and shorty!"

Oh no!

(Clap) "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN WORLD'S SHORTEST SHORTY?!"

(Clap) "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN WEAKER THAN A PIECE OF A STICK?!"

The two alchemists punched the men out of the train, when one more man walked in and saw them and tried to get ready to fight but Korra clapped her hands and her left boot's circle glowed and then she swung her arm around then the floor moved and pushed the third man out of the train.

Ed saw the napkin that the man dropped and it had a transmutation circle on it. "Looks like we've got alchemists on our hands." They then agreed that Korra and Al would check inside the train, while Ed and Sora would check on the roof. "LET'S GO!"

They fought all the way through the train and then they caught up with each other and found a man on the roof, he had an automail left arm and a military uniform.

Ed then spoke to him, "Okay pal, who are yo- wait that uniform and badge. Are you a former military policeman?" the man said nothing. "Wait brother that badge means 'senior colonel'. You don't think it's…" "Hey, pal, you wouldn't happen to be called 'Genz', would ya?"

Genz then smirked and laughed, "Yes, I am! The armour-piercing alchemist and strongest in the military! Wait, you're not Fullmetal, Element and light, are ya?"

"Wow! Only a few hours of being a state alchemist and I'm already that famous!"

"Hahahaha! Yes! I've waited for this! Alright, Fullmetal, It's you and me! Your right arm and my left arm and see who really should deserve the name 'Fullmetal'."

They fought for a while, Genz tried to crush Ed's arm but Sora and Korra transmuted Genz's arm into a golf club and then Sora kicked him in the stomach which pushed him away.

"No way! I CAN'T LOOSE!" "Looks like you're beginning to understand that I'm way out of your league!" Sora laughed at Ed comment and Korra just snickered and said, "Strongest in the military? I think the Flame alchemist is stronger." Then Sora said, "This guy just had it easy all his life you know no real challenges." Genz growled and shouted, "I'll show you, little weaklings!" Sora twitched at that last part. "See you later, Snotty shorty!" Ed twitched at that also. (Sora & Ed: clap) "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A WEAK WEAKLING?!" "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN SNOT NOSED SHORTY?!" They both transmuted a canon and shot at Genz but he jumped out of the way and the cannonball missed and went in the tunnel and caused a cave in. They all looked shocked then Al sighed and said, "Oh man."

"Our bad."

**To be continued…**


	3. Past life and a false prophet

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom hearts, Fullmetal alchemist or Legend of Korra. They all belong to their owners at Square Enix and Nickelodeon. **

**I am writing this for a fan of mine called Animebella09.**

**A request came to me from Key of fate saying that I should make this chapter a little longer and have more detail, so I could try at that. I also put the Lior adventure in this chapter and also Sora starts to find out that this world is really his birth world as he has memories of his forgotten past in it. I'm also making Sora and Riza Hawkeye have a little brother/big sister relationship and it turns out that their actually related and Ametris is actually Sora's home world. So, hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: Past life and a false prophet.

Last time: Ed, Sora, Korra and Al arrived at the town that was already deserted by the time they got there. They were called to come back to Central but then they had a little trouble with train hijackers and an ex-military policeman named Genz, the armour-piercing alchemist. After a while of fighting, they finally managed to beat him but after an insult by Genz, Sora & Ed accidently caused a cave-in in the tunnel! Luckily, the train only had minor damage and was able to go through the tunnel and make it back to Central. Colonel Roy Mustang told them not to cause damage like that again and apologized for wasting their time by sending them to the deserted town. Everyone got home and was able to get some rest. After a lot of scolding about the whole train thing by Riza, Sora was able to have dinner.

_Opening theme: Get off of my back by Bryan Adams._

_Sora, Ed and Korra stare into space and raise their hands up in the air reviling Sora and Korra's alchemy gloves and Ed's automail hand._

_Korra puts on her alchemy boots before walking out the door and scratching her shoulder._

_Sora and Riza stand back to back and behind them is a photo of them both at a younger age with parents._

"_Oh, If you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you knooow,"-Enemies surround our heroes but they clap their hands and transmute things and fight back._

"_Yeah, Get off of my back and into my gain,"-Sora transmuted his Keyblade into a big Gunblade and starts swinging and shooting around.-"I think it's time you better face the fact,"-Sora gets ready to punch,-"Get off of my back!"-Sora punches the screen and fades to black._

"_Oh, If you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you knooow,"-Ed and Al help Donald, Goofy, Mako, Bolin, Riku and Kairi find Sora and Korra._

"_Oh, Get off,"-Ed's face appears,-"Get off,"-Sora's face comes next,-"Oh, Get off of my back,"-Korra's comes last._

_Sora and Ed fight Heartless and Golems and then come face to face with Xehanort._

_Sora screams out loud as he claps his hands and transmutes a giant sword and a beam of light shoots out of it._

_All three of them run together and spar with each other._

"_Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off,"- The title shows up on the screen.-"Get off of my Back!"_

Sora ate his dinner Riza made for him; he helped wash the dishes and then, when finished, went to the living room to read a book about adventure. Riza looked at him and then said to him, "Sora, why don't you read something more fact then fiction? You'll learn more about this world that way." Sora thought about it for a quick while then came up with his answer. "Because my life is adventure, Lieutenant. I like to read about heroes so I can be like them!" "I see. And please, don't call me lieutenant at home. Just Riza is fine. But um-you can-uh," Riza stuttered as she began to blush. "You can call me 'Big sis' if you want." Sora looked at her all shocked and a little bit embarrassed as he too began to blush. "What? But why?" "Cause I always wanted a little brother." Sora then thought about it then agreed. "Okay, if you want me to." Riza was surprised at Sora who too wanted a sibling back on Destiny Islands. She came to him and started to hug him tightly then whispered something to him, "Don't say anything to anyone!" "(gasp) don't worry! (Gasp) I won't!" After a time of reading, Sora went to bed and before going to sleep, he thought how he liked this world so far and how strangely familiar it seemed.

In Sora's dreams…

"_Hey, Big sis! Look what I've found!" A young boy cried out to a teenaged girl with glasses and long blond hair. She looked at what the boy found; a heart shaped sea-shell, and then spoke to him, "Okay, now come on Sora, Mom is waiting for us." "Okeydokey!"_

_A storm came down and the two stood near a transmutation circle and nodded to each other. "Okay Sora, you ready to bring Mom and Dad back?" "Yep!" They activated the circle and had smiles on their faces. But those smiles soon turn into faces of fear, for the room went form bright light to pitch black! Little arms then started to touch the girl's hair and eyes, then they started to disappear and she started screaming for help while the boy's foot started to disappear and screamed in horror! The girl tried to calm him down and protect him, but she started to lose her sight! "I can't see! Help!" The boy then shouted out, "Don't do this to her! Please! Give her back her sight! I'd give anything for her to see! Anything!" The girl's sight came back! But at a price! The boy started to vanish into thin air! The circle opened up as a portal to an island and the boy was being pulled through. "Help! Whe-where am I? Who are you?" The girl looked shocked at that last part. She tried to reach out and crab his hand but just when she was about to hold it, he disappeared completely. She was alone. "No. He can't be gone! Aaarrgghhh!" She screamed out loud as tears ran down her cheeks._

Sora woke up and seemed shocked as he remembered his life of his real home. When he came down the stairs, he saw Riza with shocked expression on her face. She turned and looked at him then ran towards him and hugged him with tears falling. "I remember! I have you again! Welcome home, Sora, Little brother!" Tears started to form in Sora's eyes and then he cried silently as he was happy to remember his own big sister!

A few days later, after explaining his past life to his friends…

"So, when we tried to bring them back, she almost lost her sight." Sora told them with sorrow in his voice, "I was able to get her sight back, but in exchange; I got sent to Destiny Islands and lost my memory of my family in the process." Then he felt someone hug him and when he looked up, he saw Kairi with tears in her eyes, "Sora, I'm so happy for you. You found your sister and you're finally home!" "Thanks Kairi! Now, I've got something to say, when our travels are finished, I want to stay here!" "But what about the islands and our friends?" "Tell them that I found my true home and I'm happy here." Kairi then started to understand because she found out that her true home world is the Radiant Garden and soon, everyone else agreed so their friend could be happy.

Later in the office…

"Well, I'm glad that Lieutenant Hawkeye has finally found her lost sibling, but now we have a job for you three!" said Roy Mustang with a stern tone in his voice. "You may bring one comrade each to provide you with either help or health care. Your **real** first mission is in a place called Lior, a place of religion. It is said that a prophet has the power of the gods." The three of them wanted to hear what that power was, as the colonel was about to mention it, "The power to resurrect the dead!" All were shocked at this information, because it was impossible to bring back what's dead! "Go and see if this rumour is true or not. If it is, then do whatever it takes to stop this power before it gets out of hand! If it isn't, then come back to HQ and report!" "YES SIR!"

Sora then walked up to his friends and explained their mission. "Hey Riku, would you like to come with me? You're pretty strong and it's been a long time since we've done something together." Riku then agreed and thanked him for choosing him to come. "_Thank lord! Now I finally get some time away from that Armstrong guy (shutters)" _Kairi glared at Riku for being the one to go for two reasons; 1: For being with Sora all day. 2: For managing to get away from Major Armstrong. "**Curse you, Riku! I'll get you for this!**"

Lior, Fountain plaza.

They walked to the plaza and stopped to have a chat about their mission. Ed started the conversation, "Well, here we are. The desert city of Lior. I hear that the people here are all followers of the sun god Leto." Sora joined in on the subject, "So, these 'miracles', Do you think it's just alchemy?" "Yep. That pretty much fits the bill. Still, being able to resurrect the dead through alchemy seems a little far-fetched." "You think it's got something to do with that legendary 'Philosophers stone'?" "That what Ed thinks. Right, brother?" Korra looked confused. She still had lots to learn about this world and its legends. "What's that?" Sora explained it to her, "It's this powerful red stone that has the power to ignore the laws of Equivalent Exchange. With it, you can do anything. Even bring back the dead! Even reverse any mistake in any failed attempts to resurrect the dead through alchemy!" "I see. Well, why don't we see word to this 'prophet'?" They all agreed, "Good idea! Let's go!"

They walked to a café stand while Ed's stomach growled, "I guess I'm hungry. Come on; let's go get something to eat." They ate their food while Korra told them about her world, about bending the elements, her being the Avatar and how she came to this world. She was wondering around the town to stop the Anti-Bending group from harming Katara and her home. She and her friends were about to attack when a flash of light came and then vanished and the next thing they knew, they were in a strange place where their bending didn't work anymore. Suddenly, a broadcast came on, "_Children of god who live on this land, Pray in faith that ye may be saved!_" Al asked, "Is this some kind of religious broadcast?" "_I am the sun god's commissary!_" Ed seemed confused, "God's commissary? If this is a comedy show, no one's laughing! Who is that?" A random customer heard Ed's question then answered, "Why that's Father Cornello." Sora and Riku both asked, "Who's that?" The town's people murmured things about their question. The shop owner asked, "You're kidding me! You've never heard of the great prophet Cornello?!" "Should we have?" "He performs miracles! I've never seen anything like it! It's God's work, for sure!"

Ed thought for a short while then asked, "So mister, how can we get an audience with this guy?" The customer answered, "He's always at the temple. Just go straight ahead and you're there!" "Well, no point sitting around with that information. Guys, you ready to split?" "Yep!" "Uh-uh! Up and at em!" (Crack!) Where Al stood up, his head/helmet hit the ceiling and knocked the radio off and broke it into lots of pieces. The shop owner screamed in frustration, "Aaarrgghhh! My-my radio! Gggrrr! Now you've done it, buddy! What do you expect, wearing a tin suit like that!?" Korra then said, "Don't bust a lung, Grandpa. We can fix it." Sora then gathered all of the pieces together and clapped his hands together then put them on the radio. Then a flash of light and blue electricity started and stopped quickly and the radio was fixed as if it was never broken to begin with! The town's people were shocked and surprised at this. "It's really a land of prophets! You're buddy can work miracles like Cornello!" Sora shook his head. "It's not that. It's science. We're alchemists." "We're Sora Hawkeye, Korra and the Elric brothers! Not to brag or anything but we're pretty well known!" In the dark corner, a mysterious man sounded shocked when hearing who they are, "…" The shop owner realized, "Oh, the Elric brothers! I've heard of you guys before!" "The older brother is the state alchemist, the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric! And one of them is the newest state alchemist, the Light alchemist, Sora Hawkeye!" The crowd were surprised to hear this, all looking at Al and Riku. "Now I get why you're called 'Fullmetal', because of the suit of armour!" "I never thought the Light alchemist would seem so strong!" "I love you're Gray hair, Mr Light alchemist!" "Are you hot in that armour, Mr Elric?"

Riku and Al sweet dropped and pointed to Sora and Ed. "Thanks for the attention but…" Al continued the sentence, "…it's not us…" Then both finished their explanation, "…it's them." Sora and Ed had mad faces on them. "Huh? You mean that weakling and that little shorty?" Uh oh!

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A WEAK BIRD WHO CAN'T EVEN FLY?!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN A TINY BEAN SPROUT?!"

"I'm Sora's friend, Riku." "And I'm Alponse Elric, the younger brother." "Oh. So sorry sirs." Sora and Ed grumbled and mumbled then said to their comrades, "Come on, guys. Let go!" Then the same mysterious man wondered as he saw them walk by, thinking out loud. "Hm, so now we know you have a last name, Keyblade wielder. State alchemist, Sora Hawkeye. Master Xehanort will be pleased if I give him this information. These followers don't seem to fond state alchemists so it would be such a shame if these people found out their here. Hehehe…"

Much later…

"You! You're the state alchemists, dogs of the military, right?" A strange man that looked like a religious person asked them who they were. Ed looked annoyed with them. "So what? Who wants to know? Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't do autograph's!" "You attempt to see Father Cornello will not come true, I'm afraid. Because we are to see that you all meet your makers! So is the will of Leto! Attack!"

After a while of fighting off the Leto followers…

They were all about to cause another fight when… "Wait! Why are you ganging up on these poor people? Repent! Before Leto punishes you all for your sins!" said a young lady who had white dress and pink bangs on the front of her brown hair. The men seemed surprised to see her and the leader mumbled, "What bad timing to run into Rose. Retreat!" "Wait! Don't you one of apology to these people? Wait, I said!" "Um, it's okay miss," Sora spoke to her, "We're alright." Ed looked stubborn to say 'hi'. "Ha. Some welcome wagon. Is it in the book of Leto to pick on strangers?" Sora gave Ed an anger stare while Al thought about what Ed just said. "They did ask if you guys were state alchemists. Could that be why they ganged up on us?" Riku gave it a thought. "Could be. In fact, it sounded more like they were given orders to do this. And not by this 'Leto', of course." The woman gasp at that last part but then shock her head and looked angry at them. "Stop with this nonsense! Violence is not in Leto's teachings! Maybe if you come with me to the prophet's ceremony, you could see that lying about Leto's ways is not a good thing to do!" Ed seemed to be a little interested in the woman's invitation, "Will Father Cornello be there?" "Well, he **is** the town's prophet after all. So, yes! Of course he will!" Then all of them gave each other a smile as they know this was a ticket to the secret of the 'miracles'. "In that case, I'll accept your invitation and see this 'gathering'." "Oh good! Oh, where are my manners? My name is Rose. Nice to meet you!" "I'm Sora. This is my best friend, Riku. This is Korra, Al and Ed."

Later…

In a huge crowd of people, the alchemists saw a man with a stick and a robe. Al wondered, "So all of these people are followers of Leto?" Rose answered the younger sibling's question, "Yes. It's so wonderful to wake up every morning with a smile, knowing there is faith and hope! If you show him you're grateful, I bet he can make you two stronger and taller!"

Both Sora & Ed: **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

Korra and Riku laughed at this while Al calmed them down. Then the man on stage began to do something and everyone fell into complete silence. Our heroes watched the whole thing to see what this 'prophet' can do. Then the man put a dead bird on the ground and a bright red light shone through the corpse and when it vanished, the bird began to move and fly away. "I am God's commissary!" he cried. The crowd then cheered out loud then scattered out over the town. Ed, Al, Sora, Riku and Korra whispered so Rose couldn't hear, "So guys, what you think?" "Well, it's pretty obvious, Sora. He's using alchemy." Rose thought she heard them say something. "Hm? Did you say something?" Ed turned to her and quickly winked at his comrades to let them know that the plan is setting in motion. "Nope. Nothing. And you know what Rose, me and my friends really want to see the prophet in person, please!" Sora looked board and thought, _Come on Ed, that's not gonna work. _"Yes! Of course! I'll take you all there!" _I can't believe that actually worked! _

In the temple…

Rose was washing the shrine of the temple while Sora, Ed and Riku sat in the seats while Korra and Al secretly hid behind the doors. Ed asked her while she was polishing, "So if you clean and be good enough, something or something will come back to life?" Rose stopped and answered, "Something like that." Sora then took out a book, opened it and quickly read it and closed it and put it back in his brown coat then said what he memorized, "This is what my book said; Water, 35 leaders, Carbon, 20 kilograms, Ammonia, 4 leaders, Lime, 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous, 800 grams, Salt, 250 grams, Sulfur, 80 grams, Florine, 7.5, Iron, 5, Silicon, 3 grams and trace amounts of fifteen other elements!" Riku looked surprised at what Sora just said and wondered, "Wow Sora, I never knew you had the intelligence of an alchemist!" "When I was little, before I came to the Islands, Riza and I had studied a lot on alchemy and science." Rose interrupted the conversation between them and asked Sora, "What was that you just said?" "The ingredients of the adult human body, right down to the very last speck of protein in your eyelashes. To this day, science has given us the official breakdown but has never succeeded in creating life or bringing back life. In all of my adventures, visiting other worlds," "Worlds? You mean you came from another?" Sora ignored her question and continued, "There hasn't been one single magic, in any form, that can bring back the dead. If that magic can't do it and this world's science couldn't figure it out, what makes you think that Cornello's smoke and mirrors do it?" Ed continued Sora's speech, "And in case Rose, all that ingredients can be bought on a child's allowance. There's no magic behind that." Rose then started to get mad and shouted, "Well, there's no magic on this 'world' then you bring someone back to life!" Sora then got up and walked over to the shrine and looked at it, thinking while continuing his explanation. "Believe me Rose; even though I too have control of some real magic, to me, science and alchemy are everything! We humans are closest thing to God so we better make the most of it and keep on hoping for light and freedom." He said with hope in his voice that was so convincing, it made Riku and Ed think that there truly is a way for the better. But still, Rose wasn't convinced. She gave Sora a hateful glare and spoke to him in the most hateful way, "You're not a god! You're not even close to him! All you alchemists ever think of is your precious science and alchemy!" "Not true Rose. We do think of other things. Also, maybe if I'm not close to him. But neither is the sun, it's just a bunch of nitrogen. Get too close to it and all you'll get is burned up!"

(BANG!)

The group turned around and saw Korra being held hostage and Al's body on the ground with his helmet on the floor. Sora and Riku were shocked to find Al dead then Ed shouted, "Al! Al! What are doing, you sickos!" Rose was shocked stiff and asked the man who was apparently leader of the group. "Gray! What are you doing?!" "Rose, Father Cornello gave the word. The heavens have fallen on these non-believers. It is Leto's will!"

"Wow. Your god is mean."

All except Ed were shocked hear Al's voice then his body started to get up and beat up the men holding Korra hostage to free her. When Al turned to the team, they saw him, headless! Nothing in there but a blood symbol on the side of the neck. Ed picked up Al's head and threw it to Al while it hit Gray and knocked him out then Al caught it and put it on. Sora, Riku and Korra were shocked out of their minds but Rose was terrified of them as she started to back away from them. "You're e...Empty? No one inside? I…I don't understand!" "This is my punishment for stepping foot on holy ground. We made a mistake and we're paying for it…" Sora's eyes widened at that 'punishment on holy ground' part, he knew the Elrics did a human transmutation act too so he understood them. "…Both of us are." Rose was more scared, "Edward too?" Sora then took his right shoe of to show them his foot, "Me too." Everyone except Riku gasped as they saw a wooden right foot, moving like a real foot. He then put the shoe back on. Rose ran away and screamed, "MONSTERS! ALL OF YOU!" She ran out of the room and just as Ed tried to follow her, Korra held him and shock her head then told them to find the prophet.

Later after a while of finding the prophet…

They had finally found Cornello and walked up to him. He saw them then spoke, "Good evening, my children! What brings you here?" Ed answered back, "I'll tell you what, that philosophers stone!" The fake prophet then smiled and chuckled, "So the military see's through everything. Indeed. This stone is the power of my miracles!" "Hand over that stone and we'll keep quiet about this!" Riku said as he drew out his 'Way to dawn' Keyblade and got ready to fight. Then Cornello laughed out loud and said to them, "That's utterly absurd! Those people are my most faithful servants! Do you think they'll listen to you?" "Spare me the self-righteousness! Now I feel sorry for the people who believed in you!" "Those fools don't realize that my miracles are nothing but alchemy. The only use I have for them is merely as pawns for war!"

"Father! Is that true?!"

Rose came out of the corner in the shadows with a shocked expression on her face. The sadness, the betrayal and the anguish! Cornello knew at that moment, he was in a load of trouble. "Are you saying that you're not going to grant me my wishes through your miracles? Is Cane, my lost love, not really coming back from the dead?" "…" Sora, Riku, Korra, Ed and Al then all understood her wish to have her dead lover back. Sora's wooden right foot then twitched at that very thought, knowing how hard it is to lose someone close to you. "True, I am not a commissary of God. But with this stone, I can revive your fallen love!" "(Gasp!)" "Rose!" Al called, "Don't listen to him!" Rose walked up to Cornello by his side, feeling sorry for her friends. "I'm sorry. But this is the only hope I have." Sora looked at her, "Rose." Cornello then pulled a switch and the gates at the wall opened, letting out a beast with the tail of a lizard and the body of a lion! It growled at them hungrily. "This stone can create creatures such as this! Mince them, my chimera!" The chimera charged at Ed and started biting his arm. But Ed didn't seem to flinch, not one bit. "What's the matter? Can't get a good enough taste?" Then he kicked it over to the walls, leaving Cornello and Rose in shock! Ed then spoke to Rose "Rose, don't look away!" He then ripped off his shoulder piece, revealing a mechanical arm! Sora then took off his right shoe and showing his wooden foot to them. "This is what happens when you try to bring a human back to life! When you step into God's territory!"

Cornello finally understood his enemies now, "Wooden foot, empty suit of armour, mechanical limbs, and your automail! Now I understand you! You are the Fullmetal! THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

**To Be Continued…**

Omake 1

Ed: Hey Al, what's with the book?

Al: It's a manga called Monster hunter orage. It's made by the makers of Fairy tail.

Sora: Oh yeah! I think I remember that. Hey Aceman94, where did you get that manga?

Aceman94: I got that for my birthday! Oh! And thanks for letting me borrow your…Roy Mustang pen.

Sora: That's not mine, it's my sister's.

Aceman94: Oh. So she does like Roy. I've always wondered.

Winry: But won't she get mad?

Aceman94 & Sora: Oh.

Riza: SORA! You stole my pen!

(Riza grabs Sora by the ear and pulls him out of the room)

Sora: No! Please, big sis! I won't do it again!


	4. Short message!

I have an idea! You see, Animebella09 suggested that Riku's home world would be Fiore from Fairy tail; I thought it would be Hueco Mundo from bleach.

Key of fate asked that I make a Brotherhood version.

So here's what I'm going to do; in my regular version, Riku's home world is Fiore where he is a sibling of Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna. In my Brotherhood version, his home world is Hueco Mundo where he is a good guy arrancar and he is a sibling of apacci, making him one of Halibel's fraccion. I'm also making Halibel and her fraccion good guys.

Also, in my regular version, Sora has a rivalry with Aquarius because he hates her attitude and his parents died in a train accident. In my brotherhood version, Sora has a deep hatred for the homunculi and rivalry with Scar and his parents were murdered!

Hope u like it! Enjoy! ;p


	5. Protect what remains!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom hearts, Fullmetal alchemist or Legend of Korra. They all belong to their owners at Square Enix and Nickelodeon. **

**I am writing this for a fan of mine called Animebella09.**

**I'm making this chapter a little bit like the FMA 2 game.**

**In this chapter, I'm giving Riku a dream about his own home world, which will be in another story that I will be making in future. I'm also making Sora have the ability to use his alchemy on other worlds and letting him keep his state alchemist uniform. (Remember the uniform description on chapter 2.)**

**Also, keep on the lookout for another one of my omakes.**

Chapter 4: Protect of what remains.

Last time: Ed, Al, Sora, Riku and Korra arrive in Lior to find out about the 'miracles' that have been happening lately. They meet a girl named Rose, who kindly offers them to meet the prophet, Cornello. After an attack by the worshipers of the sun god, Leto, Rose is shocked to see that Al is nothing but an empty suit and Sora has a wooden right foot, replacing the one he lost during him and Riza's failed attempt to resurrect their parents, she runs away from them. Our heroes then find and confront Cornello who then reveals that his 'miracles' are only alchemy. Little did he know that Rose heard him and felt betrayed but after a little convincing, Cornello managed to get her back to his side. He then ordered his chimera to attack them but it failed as Ed kicked the beast away, revealing his automail arm and leg while Sora took of his shoe, revealing his wooden foot. Cornello then realized who they were. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist!

_Opening theme: Get off of my back by Bryan Adams._

_Sora, Ed and Korra stare into space and raise their hands up in the air reviling Sora and Korra's alchemy gloves and Ed's automail hand._

_Korra puts on her alchemy boots before walking out the door and scratching her shoulder._

_Sora and Riza stand back to back and behind them is a photo of them both at a younger age with parents._

"_Oh, If you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you knooow,"-Enemies surround our heroes but they clap their hands and transmute things and fight back._

"_Yeah, Get off of my back and into my gain,"-Sora transmuted his Keyblade into a big Gunblade and starts swinging and shooting around.-"I think it's time you better face the fact,"-Sora gets ready to punch,-"Get off of my back!"-Sora punches the screen and fades to black._

"_Oh, If you wanna have a go, I just wanna let you knooow,"-Ed and Al help Donald, Goofy, Mako, Bolin, Riku and Kairi find Sora and Korra._

"_Oh, Get off,"-Ed's face appears,-"Get off,"-Sora's face comes next,-"Oh, Get off of my back,"-Korra's comes last._

_Sora and Ed fight Heartless and Golems and then come face to face with Xehanort._

_Sora screams out loud as he claps his hands and transmutes a giant sword and a beam of light shoots out of it._

_All three of them run together and spar with each other._

"_Get off, get off, get off, get off, get off, get off,"- The title shows up on the screen.-"Get off of my Back!"_

Cornello finally understood his enemies now, "Wooden foot, empty suit of armour, mechanical limbs, and your automail! Now I understand you! You are the Fullmetal! THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!"

Then, somehow, he had a smile on his face. "Well, that does answer a riddle of mine. Why would the military give pup like you such a stern name? Fullmetal! Hahahaha! See Rose! See the spikey one's right foot. See the demon suit of armour. These miserable boys dabbled with the most forbidden taboo in alchemy, human transmutation!"

(Gasp!)

Korra and Rose were shocked at this. Ed and Al both thought, _Sora tried this too? _Then Al explained it all, "In the process, I lost my entire body while Ed lost his left leg to the other side. In order to stop me from fading, Ed transmuted my soul into this suit of armour, sacrificing his right arm." Sora then took his turn to explain. After all, Ed, Al and Korra deserved to know. "When me and my sister, Riza, were little, we tried to bring our parents back who died in a train accident. But then Riza started to lose half of her hair and all of her eyesight while I lost my right foot. In order to save her sight, I offered myself to the other side thus taking me to Destiny islands and with one thing in exchange, my memory of my home world." Everyone had sad faces as these tragic thing are told to them, then Ed stood up and told Rose, "We tried to revive one or two dead people and look at us now. You see Rose. This is what happens when you try to bring back something that's dead! Do you really wanna go through with that!?" Rose then was so shocked; she couldn't make another sound even if she tried. Cornello didn't look too happy with the boy's explanation. "SILENCE! Just shut your mouths! You're all simply a sorry lot who stepped on the toes of God and rejected! Mince them my chimera!"

The chimera stood up and growled at the Elrics and the young Hawkeye. It attacked from above but Sora kicked it back with his right foot then bent down in pain and found the foot completely snapped in half! Riku and Al helped him up and looked at Cornello, who seemed both angry and frightened.

"How can my chimera be defeated? Aaaggghhh! You snotty brats are such a pain!" And with that said, Cornello ran off through the hallway and closed the doors behind him. Ed and Korra chased after him. Sora tried to follow them but Riku and Al kept him from falling over. They then began to walk Sora towards the reopened doors where Ed and Korra just went through. "Wait! I still can't believe what you said! Of how much you sacrificed to transmute a life!" They turn to see Rose with water in her eyes. Sora talked to her about the laws of alchemy, "The basis of alchemy is 'equivalent exchange' meaning in order to gain something, you have to pay the equivalent price." Rose then asked, "If that's the case, you all have paid such a hefty price. Surly you must have gotten your…" She saw Sora's depressed face at this. "Our parents were the best… Dad was an archaeologist and Mom was a state alchemist. They both were so good to me and my big sister. We wanted to see them again… Just one last time. But our transmutation was a failure. The Mom and Dad we transmuted… Didn't look like human beings…" Riku's eyes widened at his friends story as he started to feel sorry for him, all of that pain and suffering is something no young child should ever go through. Al felt sorry too, for it was like the same as his and Ed's childhood. Rose gasped in fear and sorrow. "…We've given up on bring them back but my older sister, Riza, still wants to give me back my lost foot." Al continued the speech, "Just like how Ed wants to give me back my body and I want to give him back his arm and leg but who knows. Maybe that's a risk that might cost us our lives." They then turned around and walked towards the doors and before they left, Sora spoke, "This cursed path is our fate Rose. This is not the path for you to take." Rose fell on her knees and wiped her tears to think about this, alone.

Meanwhile…

Ed and Korra followed Cornello to outside the plaza in the courtyard and caught him in a corner. Ed called out to him, "Got ya! You're not getting away from me!" Cornello then raised his hand in the air and the stone started to shine, "Hahaha! Foolish boy! You've fallen right into my trap!" Korra wondered what he meant, "Huh? What trap?" Then the statues began to move. "Now witness the true power of my stone! I will become God himself!" Ed and Korra fought off as many as they could but soon they were cornered but then a bright light destroyed the statues and when they turned to see who did that, they saw Sora with Riku and Al carrying him. Sora glared at Cornello and shouted, "You couldn't do a thing without that stone, ya third-rate swindler! I'm gonna crush you and your delusions into pieces!"

Sora hopped to Cornello and bumped into him, making him drop the stone and hit the ground, and break! Cornello's arm started to transform in pain, "MY ARM!" Sora shouted after being picked up by Ed and Al. "Shut up! It's just a rebound! Doesn't matter if you lose an arm or two! Just give us the stone!" Al looked shocked at the broken stone, "Guys! It shattered!" Sora and Ed couldn't believe it! "Wait… What! How can that be!?" Ed wondered while Sora said, "The books back my old house said that the Philosophers stone is supposed to be flawless! How could it ever break!?" Riku then said, "I guess it must have been a false stone." The Elrics and Sora turned from shocked to disappointed. "Oh. I see" "(sigh) seems like..." "…A fake."

After putting Sora inside Al's armour, they started get ready to back to HQ. Ed wondered out loud, "Just another wild goose chase. And here I thought we could finally put you back in the flesh, little bro." "No Ed. You will be the first one to fix. That automail is so tough on you." Riku then interrupted, "Speaking of which, do you guys think you give Sora an automail foot? This wooden one seems pretty busted." "Sure! I know a great automail mechanic!"

"You never should have come here!"

The group turned to see Rose with tears in her eyes. She fell on her knees and looked at the three state alchemists. She sobbed out her words, "Father Cornello gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away?" "Rose…" Sora spoke. "What do I have to live for now, huh? Now that I know Cain won't come back! You tell me that, Ed!" Rose continued. Ed walked up to her and kneeled down. He told her these words, words he needed to hear himself. "You have to decide on your own. Choose your own path. You've got a good pair of legs, Rose. Get up and use them."

The group then walked away from Rose so she can have time to think about what Ed just said to her. Then, after they left, she went to the library and started to read a book about alchemy. Then a big white hole appeared in front of her, then a shadowy figure walked up to her and spoke, "Do you want to know about alchemy?" She nodded. "Then come with me." After a quick while of thinking, she agreed to go and walked through the hole then it disappeared without a trace.

Meanwhile…

Back in Central, the group came to the street then a mailman came Ed and spoke, "Edward Elric?" Ed nodded. "I have a package for you, from Resembool." He gave Ed the package and ran off for his next delivery. Ed opened the package to find an automail right foot and a letter saying it's from Winry who got their letter while on their way back from Lior. She wrote that she made Sora a foot for him. Then after a while of putting it on, the foot fit on like a charm. Then they walked into the HQ office and reported the events that happened in Lior. "I congratulate you, Sora and Korra, on your first mission as state alchemists." Roy told to the two newbies. Then Kairi came in and hugged Sora then started to beat up Riku. Riza then also hugged Sora only more tightly. Then a man came in and told Roy that a criminal has escaped from prison and is now headed at north city. Roy then told the three alchemists that their next mission is afoot.

A few months and missions later…

The heroes came back from their resent mission and were called by HQ about a new alchemist that has been assigned in Roy's group. They came in the office and took their seats while Roy began to speak, "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to our newest alchemist, the leaf alchemist!" Sora, Ed, Al and Korra were all shocked to see who the new alchemist was, Rose! She had a uniform just like Roy's and Riza's, only instead of blue, it was pure white. "Rose! You're a state alchemist!?" Al asked, "Yes! I learned my alchemy from a nice man who had a blue pointy hat with stars on it and a robe with the same stuff on it!" Rose answered to Al's question. Sora immediately recognized that description Rose gave them, "Master Yen Sid!" The two Keyblade wielders said at the same time! Rose nodded, "Yes! That's it! That was his name! It's nice to see you again. I wanted to become an alchemist so I can join you all on your jobs and all that! So I can finally have a path of my own to follow!"

"Well, now that all of that is over with, I have a new job for you boys. And this one is also Rose's second mission. Before, she uncovered and arrested an ex-state alchemist who went around stealing from the poor. After that, she gave all of the victim's possessions back to them." Sora looked amazed with what Roy said. "Wow! You're awesome Rose!" She blushed a bit at that.

Ed wondered, "What's the mission?" "Have you boys ever heard of 'biological transmutation'?" Sora then looked in his science book and found the page. "Well, it says here that there is one specialist who works in biological transmutation, a man named Shou Tucker. AKA the Sewing-life alchemist! He was studying in making a talking chimera and succeeded in making one about two years ago." Ed was surprised at Sora's explanation, "Wow! A talking chimera? You mean one that can talk like a human?" "Yep!" Roy then continued, "That's right! It's been a few months since we last had contact with him. Why don't you pay Shou a visit?" Then the door flew open and a certain red head came in and shouted, "Wait, I want to come along too! I want to help!" Sora looked at Riku then back at Kairi who had a pouty face. Riku said to his friend, "its fine with me. I need a break from this work." Korra then had her say, "And I think I need some rest." Al then spoke, "I'll help them get their rest, so it's ok with me Ed." Roy closed his eyes to think about this, then opened them and spoke, "Then it's settled. Edward, Sora, Rose and Kairi will go to the Tucker residence to inspect him and the property. Understood?" "Yes sir!"

Later at the Tucker residence…

Rose looked at the house, "This must be Mister Tucker's house." Sora thought for a bit, "It's awfully quiet. Is anyone even here?" (Knock knock knock) No answer. (Ding dong) Still no answer. "Maybe there out." Kairi suggested. Ed disagreed with that, "Aw, come on! We came all this way and nobody's home?" Then the door moved a little bit open, making Ed wonder. "Hm. Let's go in." Rose began to panic, "Ed! What are you doing? You can't just barge in someone's house unannounced!" Too late. He was in. (sigh!)

It was quiet in the house. The hallways were empty and the only sound that can be heard was a faint echo. "Hello? Mister Tucker?" They called out but no luck. "Still no answer. Maybe we find them if we look around." Ed suggested. With that said, Sora face palmed, Kairi sighed while Rose had a worried face on her. "Ed, we can't do this! It's wrong!" But Ed didn't listen and moved on forward. They went in the library and looked around to find Shou anywhere. No luck. Kairi spoke, "There really is no one here. Maybe they just left without locking the door." They were about to leave until Kairi spotted Sora over in the corner. She told him to go but he just stared at the floor. She and the other two walked to him only to find he had a shocked expression on his face. Then they looked down at where he was pointing at and then all had the same faces on them. A circle with blood on the floor. Sora spoke to Ed, "Ed, I don't think that's paint." "What happened here?" (Glass breaking) Rose looked to see what she stepped on, glasses. She picked them up and showed them to the other three. "Look at these. Are they Mister Tucker's?"

(ROAR!)

The sound startled the group that sent shivering feelings up their spines. Kairi hid behind Sora. "Sora! What was that?" She said with a worried tone on her voice. Sora put his hand on her head and stroked it to calm her down. "Shh! It sounded like it came from underneath us." Rose then added the conversation, "You think this house has a basement?"

Meanwhile, back at HQ…

Korra was having tea with Riza, who was talking about Sora when he was little. Al was reading a cook book, wondering which one he would like to eat when he gets his body back. Riku was asleep on the couch. He was having a strange dream…

"_I've waiting for you, Erza! Come and fight me!" A girl with white hair said with a confident face on her. A boy with the same colour hair said to her, "What? You're going to fight again? Come on. Elfman and Lisanna don't like it!" Another girl with white hair spoke, "I agree with Riku. You and Erza have got to stop fighting, Mira."_

_While Erza and Mira were fighting, Riku and a girl were playing chess. "Checkmate! I win again!" "Aw! No fair! You always win, Cana!" They both looked at a shirtless boy then spoke to him at the same time, "Hey Gray! Your clothes!" He looked down and ended up in shock, "Oh no! It happened again! Stop laughing at me, Natsu!" A boy with pink hair laughed out loud. Riku sighed, "You guys are nuts. You know that, right?"_

Riku opened his eyes and got up. He looked around and saw Al and Korra relaxing. He then took a mirror and looked at it and saw a bird like mark on the left side of his neck then he muttered something, "Fairy Tail."

"You know Hughes; I would really like to get back to work now!"

Hughes was showing Roy some photos of his wife and daughter. "This is when we were at the beach! My wife and daughter are so cute!" "Don't you have to get back to work!? Agh! Maybe I should have made Fullmetal stick around for this gut-churning display!" Then a man walked in the office, "Colonel! We've got a problem!" Riku, Al and Korra with Riza turned and walked in the office to hear what the problem is. "Brigadier Gran was killed during his inspection." All were shocked, "Brigadier Gran!? This is bad! Not only is he a state alchemist, he's also an expert on military combat!" "Reports say that a strange hooded man was seen after the event at the crime scene!" Riku's eyes widened and thought, _The Organization!? What are they doing here!?_ "Havoc! Do you have any more information?" Roy asked Havoc. He nodded, "Yes sir! The killer only seems to be targeting state alchemists! He also seems to targeting the ones who have a large amount of powerful alchemy energy! I think it might have something to do with their 'hearts' that Sora and Riku have been telling us about." Hughes thought about this, "Well, this is bad. With the brigadier gone, the only strong 'hearted' state alchemists in town are- Edward and-" Riza Hawkeye's eyes widened at this, her own little brother, a target of an alchemist killer! So did Riku's and Korra's eyes. Roy ordered a large group of soldiers to the Tucker residence. Then he muttered to himself, as did Riza and Riku. "I will not allow you to die on my watch, Fullmetal and Light!" "Sora, stay alive and keep Kairi safe!" "Sora, I can't lose you again! Please, come home!"

Back at the Tucker residence…

The group went down to the basement room and looked around until Sora found something, "Hey guys! Look! I've found something! I think its Mister Tucker's diary." Ed Looked at it and tried to read it. "Ok. Let's see here. Aw man. It's nothing but scribbles all over! Hey Sora. You said your father was an archaeologist, right? Can you decipher any of this chicken scratch?" "Ok. I'll try."

_Annual assessment tomorrow. _

_At this rate, they'll strip me of my cert. _

_NO NO can't let that happen!_

_Headache no progress working._

_Dog barks too loudly SHUT UP!_

_God my head hurts damn dog!_

_Five more lab animals._

'_They're cute' my girl says._

_Burn them all! Burn you defects!_

"_You can do it, Daddy!"_

_Youcandoityoucandoityoucandoit!_

_I'm at the edge of my seat here, Nina!_

_My wife wouldn't understand but this child would._

"_Let's play! Let's play!"_

_Second chimera successful!_

Sora's hands were shaking after reading it out loud to everyone. Ed had fear in his eyes, Kairi looked away from the book and Rose was on the verge of tears of fear! Sora quickly closed the book and put it in his coat to show HQ what kind of a man the 'Sewing-life alchemist' really is! Ed spoke, "This is some disturbing stuff! Not the product of a healthy mind!" Rose spoke second, "It's the diary of a mad man!" Sora had his turn of speech, "Makes me ill just looking, no, thinking of the handwriting!"

"We better get back to HQ. We have to report this to Colonel Mustang about this." Kairi said, "Plus, I don't like it here. It gives me the creeps." Ed agreed with that and so, they were on their way back outside where they found military policemen who told them to come back to HQ and report safely. As they left, Sora had one thing one his mind, _I can't believe science such as alchemy was used like this! _He tightened his fist in anger.

Behind them, a hooded man walked out of the ally way and used the dark corridor and went back to the world that never was! "We shall meet soon, Sora Hawkeye!"

**To be continued…**

Omake 2

Yuffie: Wow! Sora! I like your trench coat! It's so awesome!

Sora: Um… Thanks. I think.

Aceman: So Sora How was the punishment from Riza?

Sora: Don't remind me! I don't wanna think about it!

(Kon in Ichigo's body comes in with anime tears of fear)

Kon: Help! Chappy's after me!

(Chappy in Rukia's body comes in with flowers and hearts in her eyes)

Chappy: I'm here for you! Kon, my love!

Kon: AAGGGHHHH!

(Kon runs off with Chappy following after him)

Yuffie, Sora and Aceman: Okay.

Awkward!

Aceman: Oh! Miss Valentine from One piece.

Miss Valentine: Yes?

Aceman: I'm going to make a one piece story of you joining the straw hats, ok?

Miss Valentine: Yes! I'd love that!

**I hope this chapter was good enough for all of you! Did you like it? Did you like my Kon/Chappy Omake? Do you like my one piece story idea? Please review of you do! See ya! **


End file.
